Currently, mobile communication network operators perform drive tests, often continuously or at least frequently, to collect network performance metrics. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has begun specifying a minimization of drive test (MDT) framework in which at least some drive test measurements can be collected from commercial user equipment (UE) operating in the network, instead of requiring dedicated drive tests. Through the use of the MDT framework, the need for and number of rigorous drive tests may be reduced, which could significantly decrease network maintenance costs for operators and also decrease carbon emissions, thereby helping to protect the environment. Additionally, by reducing reliance on separate drive tests, faster optimization cycles may be achieved, thereby resulting in higher customer satisfaction. Furthermore, the MDT framework may enable operators to collect measurements from areas that are typically not accessed during drive tests (e.g. such as narrow roads, forests, private land, homes and office, etc.).